Cigarettes, cigars, and pipes are popular smoking articles that employ tobacco in various forms. Such smoking articles are employed by heating or burning tobacco to generate aerosol (e.g., smoke) that may be inhaled by the smoker. Popular smoking articles, such as cigarettes, have a substantially cylindrical rod shaped structure and include a charge, roll or column of smokable material such as shredded tobacco (e.g., in cut filler form) surrounded by a paper wrapper thereby forming a so-called “tobacco rod.” Normally, a cigarette has a cylindrical filter element aligned in an end-to-end relationship with the tobacco rod. Typically, a filter element comprises plasticized cellulose acetate tow circumscribed by a paper material known as “plug wrap.” Certain cigarettes incorporate a filter element having multiple segments, and one of those segments can comprise activated charcoal particles. Typically, the filter element is attached to one end of the tobacco rod using a circumscribing wrapping material known as “tipping paper.” It also has become desirable to perforate the tipping material and plug wrap, in order to provide dilution of drawn mainstream smoke with ambient air. A cigarette is employed by a smoker by lighting one end thereof and burning the tobacco rod. The smoker then receives mainstream smoke into his/her mouth by drawing on the opposite end (e.g., the filter end) of the cigarette.
The tobacco used for cigarette manufacture is typically used in blended form. For example, certain popular tobacco blends, commonly referred to as “American blends,” comprise mixtures of flue-cured tobacco, burley tobacco and Oriental tobacco, and in many cases, certain processed tobaccos, such as reconstituted tobacco and processed tobacco stems. The precise amount of each type of tobacco within a tobacco blend used for the manufacture of a particular cigarette brand varies from brand to brand. However, for many tobacco blends, flue-cured tobacco makes up a relatively large proportion of the blend, while Oriental tobacco makes up a relatively small proportion of the blend. See, for example, Tobacco Encyclopedia, Voges (Ed.) p. 44-45 (1984), Browne, The Design of Cigarettes, 3rd Ed., p. 43 (1990) and Tobacco Production, Chemistry and Technology, Davis et al. (Eds.) p. 346 (1999).
Tobacco also may be enjoyed in a so-called “smokeless” form. Particularly popular smokeless tobacco products are employed by inserting some form of processed tobacco or tobacco-containing formulation into the mouth of the user. See for example, the types of smokeless tobacco formulations, ingredients, and processing methodologies set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,376,586 to Schwartz; U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,917 to Levi; U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,756 to Pittman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,993 to Sensabaugh, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,269 to Story et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,599 to Tibbetts; U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,907 to Townsend; U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,352 to Sprinkle, III et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,416 to White et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,839 to Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,654 to Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,040 to Atchley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,601 to Atchley et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,686 to Atchley et al.; US Pat. Pub. Nos. 2004/0020503 to Williams; 2005/0115580 to Quinter et al.; 2005/0244521 to Strickland et al.; 2006/0191548 to Strickland et al.; 2007/0062549 to Holton, Jr. et al.; 2007/0186941 to Holton, Jr. et al.; 2007/0186942 to Strickland et al.; 2008/0029110 to Dube et al.; 2008/0029116 to Robinson et al.; 2008/0029117 to Mua et al.; 2008/0173317 to Robinson et al.; 2008/0196730 to Engstrom et al.; 2008/0209586 to Neilsen et al.; 2008/0305216 to Crawford et al.; 2009/0025738 to Mua et al.; 2009/0025739 to Brinkley et al.; 2009/0065013 to Essen et al.; 2009/0293889 to Kumar et al.; 2010/0018540 to Doolittle et al; 2010/0018541 to Gerardi et al.; 2010/0291245 to Gao et al; 2011/0139164 to Mua et al.; 2011/0174323 to Coleman, III et al.; 2011/0247640 to Beeson et al.; 2011/0259353 to Coleman, III et al.; 2012/0037175 to Cantrell et al.; 2012/0055494 to Hunt et al.; 2012/0103353 to Sebastian et al.; 2012/0125354 to Byrd et al.; 2012/0138073 to Cantrell et al.; and 2012/0138074 to Cantrell et al; PCT WO 04/095959 to Arnarp et al.; PCT WO 05/063060 to Atchley et al.; PCT WO 05/004480 to Engstrom; PCT WO 05/016036 to Bjorkholm; PCT WO 05/041699 to Quinter et al., and PCT WO 10/132444 to Atchley; each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
One type of smokeless tobacco product is referred to as “snuff.” Representative types of moist snuff products, commonly referred to as “snus,” have been manufactured in Europe, particularly in Sweden, by or through companies such as SWEDISH MATCH® AB, FIEDLER & LUNDGREN® AB, GUSTAVUS® AB, SKANDINAVISK TOBAKSKOMPAGNI® A/S, and ROCKER PRODUCTION® AB. Snus products available in the U.S.A. have been marketed under the tradenames CAMEL® Snus Frost, CAMEL® Snus Original and CAMEL® Snus Spice by R.J. REYNOLDS TOBACCO COMPANY®. See also, for example, Bryzgalov et al., 1N1800 Life Cycle Assessment, Comparative Life Cycle Assessment of General Loose and Portion Snus (2005). In addition, certain quality standards associated with snus manufacture have been assembled as a so-called GothiaTek standard. Representative smokeless tobacco products also have been marketed under the tradenames OLIVER TWIST® by HOUSE OF OLIVER TWIST® A/S; COPENHAGEN® moist tobacco, COPENHAGEN ® pouches, SKOAL® Bandits, SKOAL® Pouches, SKOALDRY®, ROOSTER®, RED SEAL® long cut, HUSKY®, and REVEL® Mint Tobacco Packs by U.S. SMOKELESS TOBACCO COMPANY ®; MARLBORO® Snus and “taboka” by PHILLIP MORRIS® USA; LEVI GARRETT®, PEACHY®, TAYLOR'S PRIDE®, KODIAK®, HAWKEN WINTERGREEN®, GRIZZLY®, DENTAL®, KENTUCKY KING®, and MAMMOTH CAVE® by AMERICAN SNUFF COMPANY®, LLC; CAMEL® Snus, CAMEL® Orbs, CAMEL® Sticks, and CAMEL® Strips by R.J. REYNOLDS TOBACCO COMPANY®. Other exemplary smokeless tobacco products that have been marketed include those referred to as KAYAK® moist snuff and CHATANOOGA CHEW® chewing tobacco by SWISHER INTERNATIONAL®, Inc; and REDMAN® chewing tobacco by PINKERTON TOBACCO COMPANY® LP.
It would be desirable to provide additional uses for the portions of the tobacco plant commonly viewed as waste. In particular, it would be advantageous to develop products derived entirely from a plant of the Nicotiana species.